Spongebob moves in
Series:the adventures of SpongeBob Season:1 Episode:1 Creator:cosmobo Editor:cosmobo SpongeBob:wow I can't believe it Im in Bikini Bottomopens the car doorI can smell the summer breeze in the wonderful sealooks at a pineapple house for saleGary this is our house race you to the door oh yeah your a snailpicks Gary upwow Gary what have you got in that shell Patrick:hi new neighbour do you want me to help SpongeBob:no thanksarms drop off ok you can help now Patrick:hi what's your name? SpongeBob:my name is SpongeBob SquarePants what's yours? Patrick:I forgotlifts up Gary wow what has he got in that shell Patrick:oh yeah my name is Patrickdrops Gary on SpongeBobs footwoopsie SpongeBob:oh it's ok Patrick ok bye Patrick:bye spongebop SpongeBob:it's SpongeBob ok opens the house door and starts unpackinghey Gary Patrick was nice wasn't he Gary:meow SpongeBob:ok he dropped you Im sorry ok Gary Gary:meow SpongeBob:that's good burst out of the door SpongeBob:Im ready!belly rumblesoh the Krusty Krab fine dinner and tea bursts threw the Krusty Krab doors Mr Krabs:oh mr Squidward I didn't know jim would leave like that Squidward:oh look mr Krabs someone is here in the Krusty Krab Mr Krabs:ahoy matey get in the kitchen now SpongeBob:what the?I only want to eat something Mr Krabs:yes of course you do now in in now make me some money Health inspector:mr Krabs I still can't see anyone in the kitchen Mr Krabs:wait look this young sponge has come SpongeBob:but I? Mr Krabs:play along boy or your fired SpongeBob:but I don't even Mr Krabs:I said play along SpongeBob:ok sir Health inspector:very well then Mr Krabs:can you cook me boy? SpongeBob:cooking is my middle name Mr Krabs:well make me some money then SpongeBob:ok capain la la la cooking la la la cooking Squidward:can you please be quiet! SpongeBob:hi Im SpongeBob Squidward:I don't care[after workok squidy at least SpongeBob isn't at my house SpongeBob what are you doing outside my house! SpongeBob:that's your house? Squidward:yes! SpongeBob:oh this is gonna be great! Squidward:I can assure you this is not gonna be great SpongeBob:well bye then Squidward see you at work again Patrick:wow you work with Squidward SpongeBob:yep today I got a job at the Krusty Krab Patrick:I eat there wow SpongeBob:do you to blow bubbles Patrick:do I SpongeBob:ok let's get this party started Patrick:wait Ill get my bubbles SpongeBob:ok next day Squidward:huh oh I think that was a dream SpongeBob:wake up squidy oh you will be late Squidward:no it wasn't SpongeBob how did you get in my house?! SpongeBob:your window was openthe Krusty Krab doorsso then I Squidward:do you know what s h u t i t means?! SpongeBob:no what Squidward:shut it! SpongeBob:ok Mr Krabs:ahoy lads SpongeBob:ahoy mr Krabs sir Squidward:I hate my life Nat Peterson:hey look joe that stupid help wanted sign had gon Joe:oh cool of fish burst threw the Krusty Krab doors Squidward:SpongeBob 100 Krabby Pattys to go Fish:but I said Squidward:to go a long day of work Mr Krabs:it's closing time again SpongeBob:that's sad I wish someone popped threw the doors Cosmo:ok Wanda:Cosmo we grant wishes to timmy remember SpongeBob: who's timmy Wanda:no one SpongeBob:ok bye Mr Krabs:ok? Bye? SpongeBob:hey wheres Squidward Squidward:woo hoo! Patrick's rock SpongeBob:do you like jellyfishing Patrick:what's that? SpongeBob:well get a net and Ill show ya Patrick: alright!